Scars
by sumomoplum335
Summary: The lives of two enemies collide when the infamous Harry Potter finds a broken Malfoy, scarred and abused at his door. The pair soon finds that they have more in common than expected, as both are struggling to lock away the dark hauntings of memories past
1. Chapter 1

**Scars**

_Malfoy ran; his breath coming in short, strained gasps. His sleek figure slipped past the never-ending, shadowy trees. Overhanging branches raked across his snowy pale skin, catching and tearing on his shirt. His foot caught on an indecipherable object and twisted. His cry of pain was muffled as the earth met his face. He gathered what little strength left he could muster to twist his head and face the oncoming sinister figures that held his very fate in their hands._

Harry stretched out on the oversized, black leather chair and yawned noisily. Hagrid's hut had always been like a second home to him, so when he was asked to take care of the place while Hagrid was away, he gladly accepted. The only problem was, Ron and Hermione had also accepted Hagrid's request, yet they still hadn't returned from the library. Harry glanced at the clock, it was almost nine and pitch dark outside, he was getting worried. Just as Harry began to doze off, Fang ceased his troll-like snoring, stirred, and began to growl. Suddenly he jumped on all fours and began to bark frantically.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry jumped. "You scared the shit out of me!" He turned grumpily to the dog. "What's got your tail all twisted? I don't suppose that dimwit ginger and his bookworm lovebird are finally-"

He was interrupted by a loud banging noise coming from outside the hut. Harry jumped to his feet and grabbed a lantern. He opened the heavy wood front door and peered out into the night. His eyes landed upon a small blond head, facedown, heaving in the dirt. Hagrid's cauldron had been knocked down from the campfire and rolled closer to the stone stairs. Who on earth would be out this late? The brunette walked over to the fallen boy and lifted him easily. The boy seemed unnaturally light and as Harry carried him to the hut, he noticed sticky red blood flowing freely from gashes all over the body. He flipped over the body to face him and paused, standing dumbfounded in the entryway. He had never seen Malfoy in less than perfect attire and his usual smirk was replaced by a grimace of pain. Why was he even here? Hogwarts was closed for fall break and all students were supposed to be off campus.

Malfoy groaned and shuddered in pain. "Oh my God," Harry whispered. He had sat in the entryway with Malfoy sprawled across his lap. He could see large gashes across the boy's chest through his gaping, torn shirt. On his back were even larger, more purposeful gashes that stretched from shoulder to shoulder. They seemed to have been made from a whip, yet cut incredibly deep into the skin. Malfoy's body twitched and his eyelids fluttered. He seemed on the brink of consciousness; his body writhing involuntarily. His eyes rolled about desperately, as if seeing a scene that wasn't really there. His pale hand outstretched toward the sky, grasping at the air. Unthinkingly, Potter took his hand, which Malfoy squeezed tightly, a scream escaping his lips as nothing more than a moan. His chest jerked suddenly upward, then he fell against Harry's lap unconscious.

**Yola everybody! I really hope you enjoyed my first HPXDM fanfiction! I actually just found this journal in my box of writing stuff today and began adding to it. Now onto the serious business… I suffer from a very horrific disease that has recently swept across the nation, impairing writers and novelists alike. It is commonly known as writer's block, and when paired with my terrible procrastination sickness, it can be deadly. The only known cure is candy, laughter, and reviews! So please, please read/rate/review etc! I have NEVER managed to finish a story I have been working on and am trying desperately to actually do so. So here's the deal; you help me and I will write you faaaaabulous yaoi which I haven't actually written explicitly before. But for you wonderful people, I shall try!**


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy jerked awake, the movement sending an electric shock of pain through his body. He was lying in a large, tacky leather chair covered in about six large wool blankets. He felt feverishly hot and even the smallest breath brought a stabbing pain to his body.

"Oh good, you're awake." Harry entered the room carrying a box of medical supplies.

Malfoy tried desperately to form words "wh-where…"

"Don't talk," Harry commanded. He crossed the room and put his hand on Draco's head.

Although he had no strength to speak, Malfoy managed to raise a sarcastically questioning eyebrow.

"Shut it!" Malfoy thought he almost saw Potter blush. "I'm seeing if you have a fever, that's all!"

A sudden twinge of pain made the Slytherin gasp sharply and jerk forward. He coughed painfully, tasting a metallic blood in his throat.

A cool cloth pressed firmly against his head while Potter's other hand pushed him lightly back onto the chair. The brunette began removing the feverish blankets to cool Malfoy. He found himself shirtless, decorated with bloodstained bandages. Wordlessly, Harry began to remove the bandages as Malfoy panted in an agonized attempt to breathe through the pain. Harry's finger brushed a cut on Malfoy's chest as he removed the bandage, causing him to cringe.

"Sorry," the Gryffindor mumbled.

Unable to move, Draco found himself watching Harry work over him. Funny, he had never noticed how long Potter's eyelashes were. They framed his vibrant green eyes quite beautifully. His eyes wandered to the boy's loose fitting robe. Draco could clearly see Potter's bare skin stretched tightly over his collarbone and felt an odd urge to lick him there, to claim him as his own…Another onslaught of pain jerked the Slytherin back to reality. Harry was putting disinfectant on the cuts on his chest. He dabbed a cotton ball gently on one of the gashes, making the blonde tense and hiss. He dug his nails into Harry's arm and drew a small amount of blood.

"Ouch!" Harry glared at Malfoy and proceeded to lick the blood off. Watching Potter suck the torn skin brought back the devilish desire for Draco to touch him. Just as Malfoy shifted closer to him, Harry went back to cleaning the cuts, catching the blonde off guard and making him roar in pain and surprise. His hands swung wildly, knocking a bottle of disinfectant out of Potter's hand.

"You idiot!" Harry snapped. "Now look what you've done." As he knelt to clean the mess, his robe slipped open, revealing a taunt, muscular chest and pair of brown trousers.

Draco gasped, not just because the sight made him dizzy, but because another strangling wave of pain assaulted his body. He bit his lip stubbornly, refusing to show weakness in front of his enemy, but his eyes began to tear and a small cry escaped his lips.

Instantly, Potter was at his side. Holding Draco's madly writhing arms against his chest, Harry climbed onto the chair so that Malfoy's head rested against his neck. The robe had slipped down to his shoulders, but he didn't bother to move Draco and pull it up.

The blonde boy thrashed and screamed in agony, then turned his face into Harry's chest and dissolved into sobs. Harry held the boy tightly; he seemed so small and feeble, far different from the Draco he knew. He rested his chin atop the weeping boy's head, wondering what must have happened to make Malfoy like this.

**Well I was so inspired by everyone's immediate support that I decided to type up the second chapter already! I actually have a lot written for this fanfiction, I'm just hoping to type a chapter, then write a new chapter so that I can keep updating quickly and create world peace (or something like that.) I am still unsure whether this will be a full on yaoi or just vaguely imbedded into the story…what do you guys think? I've never written something that…exciting before so let me know what you peeps think is best. **

**GUESS WHAT! I drove alone for the first time today! I have had my license for quite some time, but was too chicken to drive alone! Well I did it…and illegally drove my friend (she had to show me how to get through her gated community) and banged a U-ey (I love saying that!) in the process. Woot woot! **

**Wanna hear a joke? The kids I babysit for told me it. How do you make Lady Gaga cry? Poker face! Get it? Hahahaa….well it was funny to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pain came in longer spaced lapses as Malfoy slept. Every once in a while, the boy would whimper involuntarily and dig his nails into Potter's arm. The brunette tightened his grip on Draco. He too had fallen asleep to the warm crackle of the fire in Hagrid's sitting room. His long locks of brown hair flopped in front of his eyes, concealing his face. Bloody bandages and spilled disinfectant were sprawled about the room. Before he had dozed off, Potter cast a spell and redid Malfoy's bandages; yet small spots of blood were already forming on the clean white material.

The door slammed open, causing the weak Draco to stir slightly. In walked a loudly arguing couple, wrapped in thick cloaks and scarves.

"I told you Hermione! If I want to read, I have plenty of neglected textbooks lying around!"

"That doesn't mean you couldn't bother to help me find the earth-stone enchantment book I wanted instead of lazing about and falling asleep!" snapped the girl.

"Well if I had found the book, you would have made me read it!" the redhead retorted.  
"I would not!"

"Oh yes you would!" Ron mimicked a high pitched girly voice, "Oooh Ron, you just have to see this stone! Ooh look this one is over a hundred years old! Ooooh-"

"They are a thousand years old thank you!" the blonde interjected, waving her curls about furiously. "You would have known that if you were paying atte-"

Both suddenly became aware of the dozing boys sprawled across Hagrid's chair.

"Erm, what is that?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"I think its Harry and Malfoy," she whispered, her eyes wide.

"Naw! Two enemies, together…shirtless and all…" Ron shuddered.

"Look Ron!" Hermione punched him, "I think that Malfoy is injured."

"Ouch!" Ron rubbed his arm. "Why are we whispering anyways?" he asked quietly. "We were shouting just a minute ag-"

"Shh!" Hermione shushed him.

Harry's eyelids fluttered open. He yawned and stretched peacefully, then became aware of the two curious faces, pressed incredibly close to his own. "AAAAUGH!" he screamed.

"G'mornin mate," Ron smiled, still not moving his face out of Harry's personal bubble. "How was your erm, sleep?" He gestured meaningfully towards Malfoy, who was sleeping restlessly against his chest.

"Bloody hell Ron!" Harry growled, not taking his hint. "Move your watermelon head out of my face or I swear I'll-" Harry suddenly became aware that Hermione's face was also just inches from his. He turned angrily to her, "and you! Why the bloody hell did you have to spend five million hours at the library!" He glanced at the clock, "jeez Hermione! It's midnight!"

"Looks like you have some explaining of your own to do mate." Ron glanced meaningfully at the blonde fidgeting in his sleep on Harry's lap.

Harry took the hint. "Oh…Oh! Well this dumbass decided to go get himself attacked in the forest and I found him dying outside the hut…" he trailed off.

"Attacked in the forest?" Hermione queried.

"That doesn't explain why you," Ron pointed a shaky finger, "are sleeping half naked on a chair with your worst enemy!"

Draco gasped and cringed in his slumber. Harry unknowingly tightened his arms protectively around him. "I had to hold his stupid ass down because he was tossing and screaming like a pansy! The stupid bloke almost killed himself!" Harry cried defensively.

Ron said nothing as Hermione knelt down to inspect Malfoy's wounds. "This could only have been done by dark, dark magic." She shook her head, standing shakily.

"I really don't know what happened to him," Harry said quietly. "I just found him like this." He shifted out from under Malfoy, who twitched and clawed at his arm.

Ron remained silent, but eyed the claw marks running down his friend's arm worriedly.

Harry covered the boy with a blanket as Hermione came back with a clean washcloth. As the three exited the room, Hermione mumbled, "I hate that bastard, I really do, but seeing him like that…" she trailed off.

Harry turned to blow out the lamp, giving one last glance to the restless boy. He felt an odd pang in his chest, but quickly pushed it away and turned to leave.

A week passed. Draco lapsed in and out of consciousness. The three friends busied themselves with shopping trips and games, but Malfoy never seemed to leave Harry's mind. They had tried to feed him every time the Slytherin managed to regain consciousness, but the boy hardly ever managed to keep anything down. Draco was getting slimmer and weaker by the minute.

"C'mon Harry! Let's go!" Hermione called impatiently from the living room.  
"You guys go ahead without me," Harry replied from the hallway.  
"C'mon mate!" The tavern is accepting underage wizards today!" Ron yelled.

"But we are going just to hang out," Hermione eyed Ron distastefully. "Not to drink."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door. "Harry we're leaving!"

Potter appeared in the kitchen doorway. Dark circles swam under his eyes. "You guys go ahead. I just have to check on some stuff." He glanced guiltily towards the bedroom Malfoy was staying in.

Hermione nodded. "Alright, looks like you could use some rest yourself," she eyed him seriously. "Come on Ron!" She tugged him towards the door, suddenly eager to leave.

"Woah, slow down," Ron griped. "I thought you said you didn't even want to go!"

Harry laughed halfheartedly and shut the door behind them. _Stupid Malfoy, making me worry like this! Why am I even worried?_ Harry wondered, as he wandered into Malfoy's room. The sight made his chest ache. Draco had managed to weakly sit up; his skin was drawn tight across his pale, bony face. Harry quietly crossed the room as Draco's eyes followed him warily. Potter took the bowl of soup from Draco's bedside table and put a spoonful up to the boy's lips. The blonde ate slowly and unwillingly. Harry kept a waste bin close to the bed, but prayed the boy would be able to keep the food down. The smaller boy managed to finish the whole bowl and looked slightly more like the old Draco.

Harry noticed Malfoy's dirty, scraggly hair. His chest was beaded with sweat and smudged with dirt. Sighing, Harry knelt down and scooped the boy into his arms. Malfoy's sneer was hidden under his agonized expression. The brunette carried the boy into the bathroom, noticing to his displeasure that the Slytherin had grown even lighter.

**Yeeeeehaw! Third chapter up and running! I'm on a roll! I think that I deserve a reward for such efforts *cough, cough, reviews!* Goodness, it seems as if a cold is coming on…could it be…the hideous and gruesome Bieber fever? Nah, I killed him years ago…**

**I really enjoyed this chapter, except the dialogue grammar/speech kinda kicked my keister. I really liked having Hermione and Ron in this chapter though, because they add some much needed comical relief. Please feel free to point out any errors or critique my work. It really does help me to become a better writer! **

**Please read/rate/review etc! It will inspire me to abandon homework and update my fanfiction a lot quicker (hooray for peer pressure!) **


	4. Chapter 4

The Gryffindor set the shaky blonde onto his feet on the cool tile and turned on the shower. As Harry began unbuttoning Malfoy's shirt, the boy's face turned murderous. He tried to push Harry away but hardly succeeded in moving him an inch.

"Alright, alright," Harry grumbled. "Do it yourself."

The boy stood and glared at Potter until he left the bathroom. Harry paced outside the door, wondering if the boy would remain standing, let alone have enough strength to remove his clothes.

He became uneasy at the silence on the other side of the door and knocked lightly. "Malfoy, are you in there?" There was no reply, not that there had been ever since Harry discovered him outside the hut. The boy seemed petrified in fear, even enough to abandon his smart ass comments and refuse to converse. Harry knocked again, becoming more concerned. "Malfoy, if you're not going to talk can you at least make a little noise so I know that you are-" Harry opened the door just in time to find the feeble boy toppling backwards. He slammed into Harry, causing the brunette to bang into the door and slam it shut as he fell.

Harry rubbed his aching head "Jeez Malfoy you klutz!" He looked down to see the blonde lying rigid against him, barely conscious. Harry unthinkingly ran his hand through the boy's dirty hair. "Hey, stay with me Draco. You can't die now," he whispered softly.

The smaller boy stirred slightly, his shirt hung open except for the last two buttons. Harry could see healing scabs all over the boy's pale chest and covering his grotesquely malnourished, jutting ribs. And yet, the dirt-ridden, ragged bastard looked devilishly gorgeous, lying there helplessly in his lap.

Harry cleared his throat and tried to push away inhumane thoughts as he helped Draco unbutton the rest of his shirt. Draco didn't even move as Potter began to remove the Slytherin's pants and undergarments. He lay, breathing heavily and dazed against Harry's shoulder for support.

Harry forced himself to tear his eyes from Draco's oddly perfect and beautiful body. He pulled the boy up and led him to the shower. Harry paused at the door, then removed his shirt and tie. Draco looked at him questioningly.

"I'm not just gonna let you fall and almost kill yourself again!" Harry snapped defensively. He caught Malfoy's eyes traveling to his bare chest, and pausing at his trousers. "I'm not that crazy," Harry mumbled as he shoved Draco in the shower. "My pants will just have to get wet."

They stood awkwardly in the large glass shower, with Draco leaning heavily on Harry, who gripped the boy's shoulders to keep him upright.

Harry found himself once again unable to tear his eyes from Malfoy's body. Although incredibly underweight, the boy's chest had managed to retain quite a bit of muscle. His blonde hair hung wetly over his eyes, which Harry noticed for the first time were a beautiful shade of grey with a slight green undertone. He couldn't even bear to look lower; the boy was just too gorgeous. He noticed the Slytherin also shyly glancing at his well built chest and slightly toned stomach. The two boy's eyes met and Draco glared. He shifted unsteadily and turned so his back was facing Harry. The brunette turned away, blushing profusely. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and dumped some on the blonde's head. Draco yelped as it ran into his eyes.

Harry wanted to apologize but couldn't seem to find words at the moment. He instead, began rubbing the shampoo in. Malfoy leaned his head into Potter's hands, how nice it felt…

The Gryffindor moved back in surprise as Draco slapped his hand away. He thought he caught a hint of blush across the boy's face as he turned away to wash his hair on his own. The brunette moved slightly away, but then moved forward to support the unstable Draco. He noticed the horrendous, gaping slashes on Malfoy's back and felt a pang in his chest.

Malfoy twitched in pain as he felt the other boy caress one of the cuts on his back. He turned to face Potter, embarrassed of the unsightly gashes. A wave of dizziness overcame him and he suddenly fell forward, pinning Potter against the shower wall.

The boy's hips grinded against one another and Harry leaned away, feeling oddly warm. Draco found himself too weak to stand, yet Potter made no move to get up either.

Harry spoke softly "Are you ever going to tell me what happened to you?"

Malfoy looked away, unwilling to answer. He felt Harry caress his back once more; this time very softly, avoiding the healing cuts. Their bodies rubbed closer and Draco stifled a moan. Harry's hands were moving to his chest, tracing patterns across his skin.

The blonde reached out hesitantly to touch Harry's chest. His fingers traced the smooth muscle, then circled his stomach. Harry saw Draco lean forward, and then cringe as the movement pained him. He reached to help the boy but had no way to relieve his agony. Instead, Potter took Malfoy's hand. Draco took Harry's chin in his other hand and leaned forward, kissing him gently.

Harry felt as if his body was on fire. Every nerve of his being longed to touch Draco more. He felt their kiss deepen and the blond finger his trousers suggestively. He grinded his hips against Malfoy, very aware that the other boy was completely naked. His mind was clouded with need and although he knew the smaller boy was very fragile, all he could think of was his desire for the boy he once called his enemy.

The front door opened with a loud creak and Malfoy pushed away from Harry with such a force that he slammed against the far tile wall. Harry caught him as he fell and worriedly wiped the blood welling from Malfoy's unconscious head. How he longed to have Draco, to keep him in his arms forever, but the boy was incredibly frail. _He probably didn't even know what he was doing,_ Harry thought regretfully. _It's not fair of me to have these feelings for him when he's already dealing with so much. I need to be more careful. _He glanced down at the pained boy, trying to eliminate the odd rush of emotions building in his chest. He leaned down for one last unrequited kiss, but heard Ron and Hermione talking loudly and rushed to get dressed instead.

**Please take time from your busy schedule to thank the blessed Snow God (also called snowflake, and sometimes fluffy,) for giving us a snow day and allowing me time to update my fanfiction! This chapter gets pretty steamy, (both literally and figuratively) so I apologize to those who didn't want the story to become a yaoi. However, I hope you all enjoyed it even though interruptions always seem to come at the WORST TIMES. Lol, how many of you are sharpening pitchforks for Ron and Hermione interrupting intense shower time? I know I am!**

**Random note….My little cousin is so cute! I gave her my old dollhouse (after some pretty intense dust removal) and it is now her most prized possession, as she called me specifically to tell me so. She loves it so much that she wasn't sharing it with her little brother and got grounded from playing with it for three days. And for three days straight she sat by her dresser (where her parents moved it) staring at it until she was allowed to play with it again. She is just the most adorable thing! I even forgive her for stuffing me into a teeny tiny tent when we were playing hide and seek. **

**Gimme some triple R soon! ….for all you slow ones that's Read/Rate/Review, etc. **


End file.
